1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system using a robot.
2. Discussion of the Background
A typical example of a production line including a production process is a welding line of automobile parts or the like as discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-202606. As an example of hitherto provided welding line systems, a welding line system that uses a positioner for positioning a robot and parts is proposed. The structure of the system is an exemplary production system in which the robot is a central device. In the structure, the robot is an articulated robot having six degrees of freedom, and is mounted on a travel car. In addition, a welding torch, serving as an working tool, is secured to a wrist of the robot. Further, the positioner is disposed in a working area of the robot, and a work object is placed on the positioner. The robot, each of the peripheral devices, and a welding machine are connected to a controlling device.
As a related welding line, a welding line in which a transfer robot and a welding robot are combined with each other is proposed as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-077321. In a structure in the welding line, a welding device includes a temporary parts tacking work table (serving as workpiece supplying means), first and second articulated transfer robots, and first to fourth welding robots. The first and second articulated transfer robots are disposed at a total of two locations, that is, at the location close to the temporary parts tacking work table and at the location that is slightly separated from the temporary parts tacking work table. The first to fourth welding robots oppose respective welding guns in a robot movable area of either of the first and second articulated transfer robots. A standby table, serving as workpiece standby means, is provided at an intermediate portion between the first and second articulated transfer robots. A car positioning portion that positions a car is provided close to the second articulated transfer robot.